wartunefairytalefandomcom-20200213-history
Troops
Troops are one of the most important aspects of the game. On this page, you will find a detailing of all the Wartune troops, troop stats, as well as tips and tricks to get you started. Troop Stats The stats of your troops rely on three major factors. Upgrades The first of which, are upgrades. By using daru, one can upgrade troop's levels. Hovering over the upgrade button will have green arrows appear next to your troop's current stats, showing you what the upgrade entails. Your troop level cannot be higher than the level of your Barracks. The formula to calculate the daru cost of troops is: "Target Troop Level ^'3 x (Upgrade Cost)'" Costs are listed below. For example, let's say I want to know how much daru I need for Level 17 Lancers. So for the formula, I would plug in: "17^3 x 2". Therefore, the daru needed for Level 17 Lancers, would be 11,664 Daru. Important Note: 'This formula only calculates how much daru is needed for ''one upgrade. In the example above, it would take 11,664 Daru to upgrade Lancers from the previous level, to the target troop level (i.e. Level 16 to Level 17). The formula only calculates the needed daru for the previous level, not from Level 1 to Level 17. Troop Count Second, your troops' stats also rely directly on your troop count, which is the yellow bar under your character's HP. The greater your troop count is, the more HP your troops will have. To calculate the HP of your troops, the formula used is "'''Troop Base HP x (Troop Count/200)". For example, a Level 3 Hunter has a base HP of 327. If my troop count is 400, we just plug that into the formula and get our answer. "327 x (400/200) = 654". Therefore, a Level 3 Hunter has 654 HP. Troop count is raised through Charisma, where one point of Charisma raises your troop count by one. Academy Technology When players unlock the Academy at Level 18, they have a chance to upgrade their technology to make their troops stronger. Stat upgrades include: Troop HP, Troop PATK, Troop MATK, Troop PDEF, Troop MDEF, and Troops (Troop Count). Types of Troops Lancer The most basic of soldiers who carry sharp lances that shred anything that is in their path. Unlocks: Level 1 Cost per Troop: 2 Gold Upgrade Cost: 2 Super Skill: Enhanced Attack Front Row - 50% chance to deal 150% PATK damage to the front row of enemies. Hunter Uses a bow and arrow to launch ranged attacks; possesses an excellent attack rating. Unlocks: Level 4 Cost per Troop: 2 Gold Upgrade Cost: 2 Super Skill: Concentrated Shot Random - 30% chance to deal 100% PATK damage to two random enemies; crit rate boost of 20% plus crit damage increase of 30%. Priest A master of elemental magic that has exceptional magic attack and defense abilities. Unlocks: Level 20 Cost per Troop: 3 Gold Upgrade Cost: 5 Super Skill: Refraction All - 20% chance to deal 80% magic damage to all enemies. Paladin An elite type of soldier that has exceptional attack and physical defense attributes. Unlocks: Level 20 Cost per Troop: 3 Gold Upgrade Cost: 5 Super Skill: Heavy Strike Front Row - 40% chance to deal 135% PATK damage to one random front row enemy; chance of an addition 1-turn speed reduction of 50%. Gryphon A domesticated breed of gryphon that boasts fast attack speeds and strong defenses. Unlocks: Level 30 Cost per Troop: 3 Gold Upgrade Cost: 6 Super Skill: Claw Strike Single Target - 50% chance to deal 150% PATK damage to one random target; additional 50% chance of a 1-turn daze effect. Knight With virtually impenetrable armor, knights have some of the best battle capabilities. Unlocks: Level 40 Cost per Troop: 4 Gold Upgrade Cost: 15, 17.5 50+ Super Skill: Mass Assault Row - 30% chance to deal 140% PATK damage to a random row of enemies. Angel A divine race of angelic warriors that will only submit to the strongest of masters Unlocks: Level 40 Cost per Troop: 4 Gold Upgrade Cost: 15, 17.5 50+ Super Skill: Restore Lowest HP - 20% chance to restore the HP of a teammate, with the lowest percentage of HP. Troop Guides Sonoka's Troop Guide For starters, i'll give a little background information on myself. If you don't already know me in-game, i'm an Archer, and I mainly based my troops off my class. Regardless, I will have some personal tips and suggestions for all the classes below. Builds So before I give any suggestions and builds on troops, here is what I personally did: *Lancer: Lvl. 17 *Hunter: Lvl. 3 *Priest: Lvl. 1 *Paladin: Lvl. 15 *Gryphon: Lvl. 36 *Knight: Lvl. Maxed *Angel: Lvl. 1 And this is what I personally recommend: *Lancer: Lvl. 15 *Hunter: Lvl. 1 *Priest: Lvl. 1 *Paladin: Lvl. 20 *Gryphon: Lvl. 35 *Knight: Lvl. Maxed on preference *Angel: Lvl. Maxed on preference Levels 1~19 So, now for the reasoning behind this. If you're a dedicated player, the jump from Level 1 to Level 20 will take two days at most. Therefore, you have no need for Hunters or Priests, because by the time you level them up, you'll already have unlocked Paladins and wasted Daru that could be used on Paladins. I also find that the strength and power of Hunters and Priests are rather lacking, in comparison to Lancers. To give you a solid starting point, Level 15 Lancers are all you'll need. Don't worry about not being able to complete solos, as they can always be completed later, when your Paladins come into play. As you can see, what I have and what I recommend are not the same, due to the fact that I made the beginner mistake of upgrading low level troops when I was around Level 10-20. Levels 20~29 Now, this is probably the part where I suspect people will begin getting controversial over. The reason I say to stop leveling your Paladins around Level 20, is because of the fact that you'll want to save up the Daru for your Gryphons. Most beginners are under the misimpression that they have all the Daru they need, and therefore, do not save it. I will tell you this now, you will run out of Daru. Unless you've been doing nothing but farming Daru all month and doing no leveling to unlock your troops, that fact is inevitable. As you can see, I wised up about Daru when I was a beginner, and stopped leveling my Paladins at a whopping low level of 15. Why I recommend Level 20 Paladins, is because of the fact that I never really got around to beating solo dungeons, but decided to bide my time and wait for Gryphons. My patience was rewarded, but getting up from Level 20 to Level 30 to unlock your Gryphons may take a while. Levels 30~39 Gryphons, Gryphons, Gryphons. Most people stop leveling Gryphons around Levels 30-35, in preparation for their Level 40 troops. The reason for this, is because Knights and Angels will cost you MILLIONS of daru. You want to save as much as possible, to get your Level 40 troops as high a level as possible. In comparison to Gryphons, Knights and Angels are much stronger, so you will definitely want to get them as soon as possible. The reason why my Gryphons are Level 36, is because most people around that time, often stopped leveling them at 35. So I figured Level 36 Gryphons would give me a tidbit of advantage. Yeah...stupid me, that worked out well. Anyways, Levels 30-39 are the levels where I find arena duels to start getting competitive. You will want as high of a rank as possible, since higher ranks offer higher rewards of Daru and Gold. Of course, doing that will probably require higher level troops, so there are pros and cons to deciding whether or not to level up your Gryphons. All I can say is, stop leveling your Gryphons as soon as possible (preferably around the high 20s to low 30s), and save up as much Daru as possible. Level 40+ Here's where it gets REALLY controversial. At Level 40, you have a choice between Knights or Angels. There are pros and cons to each, as well as a few tips and strategies i've noticed, that i'll be sharing. First comes Knights. High in PATK and HP, good for tanking and being helpful in World Bosses. They seem to be the more popular troop in Server 2, and probably to be expected. Knights have an AoE ability that allows them to hit multiple enemies in the same row, which is helpful for fighting mobs. Angels, on the other hand, have a healing ability that recovers the HP of teammates. Pro and con time. What I find with Knights and Angels, is that fact that there really is no "better" class. Everything is up to the player's opinion, and what you prefer. I have seen each class with each troop work out to become successful players. Don't be mislead by the "Warriors should have Angels and Mages should have Knights". Believe it or not, Mages work extremely well with Angels, provided that you use them well. As for Warriors, I find them to be siege engines with Knights, and good tanks with Angels. Some useful tips when choosing your troop. I chose Knights, due to the fact that I wanted the World Boss boost, as well as not finding the need to have healing. With decent HP and DEF, Knights tank long enough for me to do my thing. As for Angels, I think that many people have the wrong impression about putting Angels in the back formation. At high levels (30+), they begin to have more HP and survive longer in battle. And the longer they survive, the more chance they have to heal you, and themselves. By upgrading the HP and DEF of your troops through technology, Angels can become formidable tanks. At high levels, they can even heal more damage than an opponent can dish out. Putting them in the front or back formation is about as opinionated at the preference over Knights and Angels, so do what you feel is best.